1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a capacitance touch display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although touch display has developed with various technologies such as a capacitive type, a resistant type, and an optical type, the capacitive type touch technology becomes the mainstream in the field. On manufacture procedure regards, a capacitive type touch panel may be divided into G/G (out-cell), OGS (out-cell), In-cell, and On-cell structures, whereas the latter three are primary in the present applications.
In the aforementioned capacitive type structures, G/G structure is the first type structure of a conventional capacitive touch panel structure. The G/G type structure first configures the touch sensing unit on a glass as the substrate and a much stronger cover lens is further disposed on the touch sensing unit. Such structure has features of rigid hardness and low signal interference but it is also dissatisfactory due to its complicated manufacture procedure and larger thickness.
OGS structure is the second type structure which also disposes the touch sensing unit on a bottom side of the substrate while the other side of the substrate is exposed for direct touch by a user. Due to the OGS structure having one less glass than the GIG structure, and the glass of OGS structure is usually strengthened or tampered before cutting process. Accordingly, the hardness of the substrate in the OGS structure will be more fragile than the one that going through strengthened after being cutting process. Quality flaw may easily be occurred on such structure especially when applied on products subject to dropping or crushing like mobile phones or tablets. Also, compared with G/G structure, there has reliability problem, since in OGS structure a light resistance (for example BM) coating procedure is first carried out on the substrate and then a series of conductive pattern is formed on the light resistance and the substrate that is hard to control the conductive pattern sputtering quality.
In-cell structure is the third type structure, which is composed of the touch sensing unit between the color filter and the Thin-film-transistor layer (TFT layer) of the panel, and the fourth type structure, On-cell structure, is composed of the touch sensing unit on the color filter (CF). Both the two types of touch structure may be further protected by rigid cover lens on the panel module and easy for process . However, since the touch sensing unit is much closer to the TFT layer than the previous types, the TFT layer would have greater interference over the circuit-based touch sensing unit, with the In-cell structure of the third type suffering more from the interference than the On-cell structure of the fourth type. Moreover, when the In-cell structure or the On-cell structure is implemented for large-scale touch panel, the higher conducting line resistance together with the electrical interference will make it harder to determine the touch signals.